Invisible
by Pictor Nauco
Summary: Two-shoot. Las dos guerras mágicas desde dos diferentes puntos de vista diferentes. La primera según Bellatrix Lestrange y la segunda según Aberfoth Dumbledore. Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Capítulo I: Bellatrix Lestrange

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

**_Primera Guerra_**

_Sangre. _Que olor tan _exquisito._

_Súplicas. _Que sonido tan reconfortante.

_Gritos. _La hacían sentir viva.

_Sangre, súplicas, gritos._ Lo que la hacía alcanzar la felicidad en su estado mas puro, lo que hacía brillar sus ojos de manera casi infantil.

Algo de lo que había podido disfrutar durante años, pero que ahora le era arrebatado.

Sólo una vez mas. La sensación de sus manos manchadas de sangre, el cosquilleo en los dedos que le producía la maldición _cruciatus._ Y la sangre, y los gritos. Y al final, las súplicas.

Veía a Alice Longbottom retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Las uñas de la mujer enterradas en el piso de madera, sus dedos cubiertos de sangre.

Porque la guerra había acabado, porque lo más probable era que al final terminara en Azkabán justo con esas malditas ratas asquerosas y traicioneras que en algún momento se habían hecho llamar mortífagos, _compañeros. _Que no habían luchado por él, que habían deshonrado su nombre.

Pero antes quería disfrutar el placer de torturan a aquellos traidores a la sangre. Quería pintar la paredes del lugar con su sangre. Estaba segura de esos repugnantes amantes de los muggles, al final también tendrían la sangre inmunda.

La pared explotó. Bellatrix Lestrange no se detuvo, quería escuchar los alaridos desgarrados durante el mayor tiempo posible. Quería que quedaran grabados en su memoria y revivirlos uno y otra vez durante su encierro Sabía que sería encarcelada, pero no por mucho tiempo. En algunos años estaría libre, lo sabía, podría disfrutar nuevamente. Disfrutar del placer de oir las _voces_ rogando por su vida.

Y cuando fue arrastrada lejos de allí-soltando risotadas dementes-sonrió.

_El juego había comenzado._


	2. Capitulo II : Abelforth Dumbledore

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

* * *

Aberfoth Dumbledore

**Segunda Guerra**

_Flashback_

_Estaba oscuro. Podía oler el humo mesclandose con la sangre que manchaba las paredes._

_Pero no tenía miedo. Ya no le quedaba nada por lo que vivir. Su hermana había muerto. Había muerto y el no había podido evitarlo. Desde su muerte, ya nada tenía mucha importancia. Y su hermano, su hermano tenía la culpa. Con sus estúpidos e inutiles deseos de grandeza. Maldito égolatra megalomano. Su hermano había creído que podría vecerlos a todos, que nada podría detenerlo, que nada podría detenerlos, ni a él, ni a su amigo. Greenwald, madito hijo de puta._

_Estaba oscuro, casi podía oler el miedo a su alrededor. Todos estaban asustados. Pero el no._

_Habín pasado muchos años desde la muerte de su hermana Ariana, pero el no había olvidado, no iba a olvidar. El dolor seguía ahí, el rencor seguía ahí. Venganza._

_Incluso muerto iba a hacerlos pagar, iba a hacerlos pagar a todos. A Gellert , a su hermano, a aquellos muggles, a si mismo._

_Y luego estaba la razón por la cual se encontrabe en una situación tan desagradable. Lord Voldemort. Ese maldito gusano infeliz que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que joderle la vida a las personas. De acuerdo, era poderoso, pero seguía siendo un idiota insoportable._

Miedo. No tenía miedo. Ni por él, ni por su familia, ni por sus amigos, porque estaba sólo, hundido en su miseria desde hace años. Y Aberforth lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No entendía el terror palpable en las calles. Todo había terminado. El miedo, los gritos, las despariciones. Pero no el rencor._

_Y había sobrevivido. Pero le daba igual. Aunque la guerra hubiera terminado, él había visto los cadáveres, mutilados o descuartizados. O simplemente inmóbiles y con los ojos abiertos, vacíos y secos. Veía las familias destrozadas, las lágrimas que cubrían los cuerpos, el suelo, los rostros agónicos._

_Siguió caminando con expresión indiferente._

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por una vez. Por una vez en su maldita vida tenía algo por lo que pelear. No era por algo extraordinario ni especialmente noble, pero le daba fuerzas.

_El rencor. _Si, quería desquitarse, pero quién lo culpaba. ¿Proteger a la gente de sufrir el destino de su hermana, su propio destino? Tal vez.

El recuerdo de su vida, cuando era feliz, cuando su padre no había sido encancelada, cundo su madre y su hermana seguían vivas. Había sido un poderozo patronus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lord Voltemort -o debería decir Tom Riddle- al fin había muerto. Y aunque debería haber sido un alivio-al fin se libraba del gusano infeliz y sus perros falderos- no lo era.

No lo eran los sollozos ahogados, no lo eran los gritos desgarradores.

_No lo eran los cadáveres, mutilados o descuartizados. O simplemente inmóbiles y con los ojos abiertos, vacíos y secos. No lo eran las familias deztrozadas ni las lágrimas que cubrían los cuerpos, el suelo, los rostro agónicos._

No lo era saber que el había sobrevivido a dos guerras completamente sólo, cuando aquellas personas que tenían cariño y alguien a quién les preocupara su destino no lo habían logrado. Pero eso era la guerra.

Por lo menos, ya no había rencor.


End file.
